charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Graves
Kevin Graves, also known as Tov'reh in his past life, is a mortal man and a warrior of the Dor'chacht. In his past life, his clan challenged another magical clan for supremacy, and though the Dor'chacht lost, the chief sorcerer sent Tov'reh's essence, along with Sh'tara and Ce'kahn's, to the future, where they were reincarnated as mortals, with their memories intact. Their mission was to challenge the Sol'agath's descendants: the Charmed Ones. History Early life As a reincarnated mortal, Kevin was abandoned and raised in an adopted family in suburban Seattle. He was guided by dreams of his past throughout his life to retain his memory and the knowledge of what needed to be done. He reunited with his comrades (Karen Ashley and Kate Dustin) in a French village two years prior and found the talismans Shen'arch left for them. Challenging the Charmed Ones Kevin, the appointed leader of the three, organized the missions: to get close to the Charmed Ones and slowly drain their powers with their own magical artifacts, which also contained their own powers. Kevin feigned interest in Paige Matthews while they were volunteering at the Fifth Street Shelter, and he fake-hit her with his cane to drain some of her magic. The drain also made Paige fatigue and sleepy in the process. The next time they met, he did the same and made Paige sleepier and weaker. When Paige didn't show up at the shelter the following day, Kevin went to Halliwell Manor to do it again. Once they were figured out, the Dor'chacht warriors challenged the sisters at the Valley of Ages. With the time right, Kevin became Tov'reh again and regained his powers. Paige was able to take back her own powers while draining his in the process, which helped her sisters tremendously in defeating the Dor'chacht. With their defeat, the Dor'chacht lost their human forms and were banished to the Underworld as such was the agreed result when the first battle broke out. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate another being or object with the use of a map and a crystal. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Transformation:' The ability to transform objects or beings into something else. **'Shapeshifting:' The ability to change one's appearance. Kevin could use this power to transform himself into another being. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to have enhanced senses of sight, hearing, and smell. Notes and Trivia *Kevin liked to occasionally stalk bypassing joggers in parks with animal stealth to keep his distance and stay undetected. It was a trait he inherited from his past life, and a way to secretly prove his superiority over humans. Appearances Kevin Graves appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters